Fated Cruelty
by The Temptation
Summary: A new foreign exchange student arrives and his name is Arthur Pendragon. What awaits him in his new school? Love Triangles form with the mystery about Arthur. Who exactly is he and can't people make up their minds on who they want! Rin, Saber, Shirou, Sakura, Shinji
1. Chapter 1

Fated Cruelty

* * *

Perfect and idle. In the high school of Fuyuki city, everything seemed dull, to at least one student. Aqua eyes casted nowhere in particular as the school day reached lunch time. Rin Tohsaka was the perfect student. She came from a distinguished family lineage, was rich, had perfect grades, held every boys' hearts, but she could have cared less. She cared mostly for nothing, except for her blood sister—Sakura Matou.

Every time the thought of her sister appeared, Rin felt guilty. Their father gave Sakura to another distinguished family out of a favor he owed the head of the Matou family. And what did Rin do in reaction to this? Nothing. She sat by and had let her father give away her only sister. Sometimes she wondered: "Why her and not me?" But she can never find the answer to that question because her parents are dead. She had so many questions, but will never find the answers to them.

Sometimes she wondered why she even continued to live. But then images of her little sister would pop up and remind her of her very few reasons to live. The other was to carry on the sole lineage of her family.

What was worse out of everything, her little sister Sakura doesn't even remember the Tohsaka family.

As lunch time ended, Rin got out of her reflecting pose, where she leaned against the fence on top of the school's rooftop. She walked to class and sat in her usual seat. But the teacher wasn't there when the bell rang. He was never late. He was always the punctual type.

After a few minutes of students fussing over whether should go look for him or not, their teacher arrived with a boy with blond hair tied in the back with some bangs. The class greeted the teacher. "Good morning class, hopefully I didn't make you wait long. I was talking to our new student about some things. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

The boy stepped forward from the teacher's side to face the class. He slightly bowed his head. "Hello, my name is Pendragon Arthur. Please treat me well." He rose from his bowed position and saw some girls practically eyeing him.

"Tohsaka-san," the said girl took her gaze from the outside to finally the front of the classroom, "will you be so kind as to show our new student around?"

"Yes, sensei." She curtly said.

"Splendid! Pendragon-san, please sit next to Tohsaka-san."

Arthur did as he was told and took the vacant seat next to her. He was about to say something, but thought better not to till after class.

After class, everyone gathered their things and was off. "Pendragon Arthur, right?" Rin reaffirmed.

"Yes, and you are?"

"Right, Tohsaka Rin. Pleasure." She slightly bowed to him. "That's a foreign name, is it not?"

"Yes, it is. I just moved from Britain." Arthur explained.

"That explains it. But your Japanese is very fluent?"

"Yes well I've studied it for many years. Japan has always been a country I was interested in learning about."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did your family move? Britain seems like a lovely place."

Arthur's eyes looked at the school's courtyard as he tried to envision his own in Britain. Instead of sand and light grass here and there, his school's courtyard was filled with lush greenery. The grass was always green and had a sparkle to them. There were hedges decorating the sides with small trees scattered around to give it a not-so-empty feeling. "Yes it is," he smiled at the not-so-distant memory, "but my family stayed. I'm studying abroad."

Rin found it odd that he would study abroad at a school that didn't even have lodgings for foreign exchange students. But then again, not all high schools had foreign exchange students. She thought back and realized that he was the only one in their school. "So you live alone?"

"Sadly, yes. It is quite odd but I am hoping to get used to it soon."

Rin shows him his classrooms and the different facilities like the library, cafeteria, and also showed him some of the dojos and other afterschool activities. "Would it be too late to join kendo?" He asked.

Rin wasn't really experienced with the school life but she observed it well enough to know some basic things. "I don't think so; all the clubs are usually open to newcomers. But they might just dislike having to go over the basics again. I think that's the only concern."

"Then I guess there won't be an issue then." He gave her a small smile.

As they reached to the front of the school to part ways, Arthur shyly said, "If you ever want to come over, you are more than welcome to." He gave her a smile.

Rin thought it somewhat odd for someone to be so trusting, but she did just spend a couple of hours with him. She gave him an affirmative nod and separated. As she was walking back to her empty mansion, thoughts of Arthur's offer floated in her mind. _Maybe I'll take him up on that…_

She definitely knew what it was like to live alone. But she has been doing it for more than five years. Sometimes she would get a visit from her guardian but it became rare when she turned into a teen. She didn't live with her guardian, because, frankly, she did not like him at all. And he felt the same, but he still treated her well as he promised her father. It was definitely a different experience a normal girl growing up would have.

As Rin walked home, she would pass by the Matou household. She would look beyond the gates to see the windows. She would subconsciously hope that her sister would look out of her window, see her, and rush over to her. But, of course, it never comes true. She never stayed long afraid that Sakura's new father would notice.

Rin wasn't lonely. She had survived so long without needing others' presences. How she had coped with her loneliness when she was younger was that she buried herself deep into her father's old library and studied. But at her age, she had finally gone through most of his research and had really nothing else to read.

The next day at school, Arthur was having a slight problem. People kept looking at him as if he was a shiny toy that everyone wanted. Mostly the girls. He was receiving jealous looks from the guys. He sighed to himself thinking it was probably because he was a foreigner.

A girl popped out of nowhere. "You're the new student right?"

"U-um, I believe so."

"Well I think you're pretty cute, want to be my boyfriend?" She gave him a wink.

Arthur started to blush lightly as he tried to get away from the girl slowly. "I-I am sorry. I do not think I should do such a thing. If you will please excuse me." As he departed from sight, the rest of the students surrounding the dumped girl started to spread rumors.

He had an objective today. He wanted to join the kendo club. It was the closest thing to his real practices—fencing. He had brought his fencing gear but he was well aware that you could not fence unless you had a sparring partner. And to his knowledge, no one had any knowledge of fencing.

Relocating the kendo club wasn't hard. He went inside and saw that there were a handful of people inside. He stood at the doorway absorbing what was in front of him. The battles they had had less strikes but one could tell they held so much power. "Excuse me, did you have a question?"

He turned around to see a boy with glasses and slightly wavy short hair. He was taller than him by a good amount. "Yes, I do have a question. I was wondering how I could join the club."

The boy looked him up and down, seeming as if he was trying to assess his physical capabilities. "We don't accept rookies at the moment. Tournaments are in a couple of months so we don't have time to train new people."

Arthur explained before the boy was about to shoo him away. "I never said I was 'new'."

The taller boy reassessed him and said, "Well you'll have to talk to our president. I'm the vice president Ryudou Issei. And you are?"

"My name is Pendragon Arthur." Arthur gave a slight bow to him.

"The president will be coming by later after school. He might want to have a match with you to assess your skill so be prepared, okay?"

Arthur nodded and left to go to class. But as he was walking, the stares never ceased. He officially started to not care. He experienced more stares back at home than now. At least he knew the reason for the stares back at home.

Once he got to his classroom, most of his classmates were already there, including Rin. He calmly sat down next to her with his uniform jacket buttoned to the neck with a very calm expression. They greeted each other. But Rin was more perplexed by what was outside the door while they were waiting for their teacher to arrive. Girls kept peaking inside the room just to look over to their general direction and left commenting as if they were checking out a zoo exhibit.

Rin looked over to her classmate. "You are aware of those girls looking at you, right?"

"Yes, I am well aware. Since yesterday, people have been staring at me. Rin, do you happen to know why?"

Rin was a little shocked that he would even ask why. It was pretty obvious. She pointed at him, which startled him. But she wasn't pointing at him in a harsh manner, but more like a playful one. "Obviously, they all are crushing on you."

Arthur started to stiffen as his blush became apparent. "I don't understand. How does one have those feelings for someone when they do not know each other?"

Rin blinked at him. Where in Britain did he live! Under a rock somewhere? She found his confusion utterly laughable.

Arthur was looking rather blankly at Rin, who was laughing way more than people would expect that it was grabbing other students' attention. The elite student that doesn't talk to anyone is talking to the new student AND is laughing! "Tohsaka-san, I'm sorry but I do not understand what you are finding funny. If it is from what I have said, I do not appreciate your laughter."

Rin's laughter started to die down. "I'm sorry, but I find it… interesting, I guess would be the closest word, your question that is."

"Why would you say that?" But their conversation came to an end as the teacher arrived. They agreed to continue the conversation afterschool.

While everyone was packing up to leave, Arthur was waiting for Rin to finish packing up. Rin noticed his presence and knew he was still waiting for an answer. "I found it funny that you have a more traditional way of thinking. But to answer your first question, …"

"Traditional?" Arthur cut her off.

"Yes… where guys would court the girl and then not have sex before marriage type of deal." _He really has no clue does he?_

"That is not how it is here?"

Rin started not knowing where they were going. She thought they were walking to the front of the school, but she passively started following him. "Where are we going by the way?"

"Oh, my apologies. I decided to join kendo and the vice-president asked me to visit the club afterschool."

Rin nodded and continued with her explanation. "Here and now almost all over the modern world, people see features they like in someone and just want them for themselves. So they go through dating and all these little things."

Arthur tried to understand but he could not wrap his mind around the new concept before him. But once they entered the kendo dojo, he did.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

_Rin nodded and continued with her explanation. "Here and now almost all over the modern world, people see features they like in someone and just want them for themselves. So they go through dating and all these little things."_

_Arthur tried to understand but he could not wrap his mind around the new concept before him. But once they entered the kendo dojo, he did._

The guy Arthur was looking at spoke to him, "Were you the one that wanted to join kendo?" A tall guy with red hair in a kendo-gi called out from the middle of the dojo. He was walking towards them piercing Arthur with his golden brown eyes. He had the kindest look on his face, which made him seem really cute.

Arthur was a bit startled by the forward question. "Y-yes. Are you the president?"

"Sure am. Name is Emiya Shirou, and you are?" He extended his hand to him.

Arthur looked at it hesitantly but accepted it. "Pendragon Arthur." They held a firm handshake. It wasn't overbearing as some other guys would try to show their strength, it was fair.

"Oh! The new kid, right?" Arthur nodded in response. "Well nice to meet you. But stop taking all the girls!" Shirou laughed jokingly but did not receive the intended response from Arthur. He simply blushed in response. Suddenly they heard a cough from behind Arthur. Both of them looked behind him and took notice of Rin. "Tohsaka Rin." Shirou said in acknowledgement.

She stared him down with her aqua eyes. In the back of her mind, she was wondering how she wanted this to pan out. "Know of me?" She knew the answer but she thought it would be impolite to assume so. But she knew the possible answers but knew which would win all the time.

Shirou blushed a bit not wanting to seem like a stalker, but who _didn't_ know of her. "Of course! What brings you to the kendo club?" He asked in a cheerful tone, hoping it was something that would make her visit last longer than just a brief hello.

"Arthur-san, of course." As if the answer wasn't obvious.

Shirou was slightly taken aback by how Rin referred to Arthur. '_Arthur-san?' They're on a first name basis? _Shirou couldn't believe that the new guy was able to befriend Rin after two days of coming to school. Rin was never the type to talk to anyone who talked to her, nor was she really a friendly type. That's what made her the idol of the school—the mystery that caught every boys', except Issei's, hearts. But Shirou wasn't the only one puzzled by what Rin had said.

Arthur was struggling to remember if calling someone by their first name had to be asked permission to or if they call them their first name because they have established that they are friends or familiars of some sorts.

As he was busy trying to remember, Shirou cleared his mind to the situation at hand. "Issei told me you weren't a beginner, right?" Arthur nodded his head in agreement. "Alright, just show me what you got and if you meet my expectations, we'll let you in. So protective gear is in the back, so you can go change and we'll wait for you here." Shirou pointed to the only door in the back of the dojo.

"I will not need any guards," Arthur curtly replied.

Shirou looked at him in suspicion. _Is this guy serious or is he just trying to impress Rin? _"Alright." Shirou eagerly grabbed two swords from the nearest wall rack. He tossed one over to Arthur. "Then let's go." _I'll show him._

Issei heard Shirou call out so he came out of his combat and walked over to the group. Arthur and Shirou walked to the middle of the dojo as other people cleared as well. "Shirou, don't forget your protective gear!" Issei reminded him.

Shirou turned over to him and replied, "I don't think it'll be necessary!" He gave him a reassuring smile.

"Oh? I didn't take Emiya as a big talker." Rin commented to Issei as she observed the two.

"Normally Shirou wears his stuff, no matter if his opponent is wearing his or not. This is pretty odd of him." Issei worried.

Arthur overheard Issei and questioned Shirou, "Why aren't you wearing your gear?"

"Because you're not. It wouldn't be fair if I did." Shirou had his combative smile on. _Plus it would seem weak if I did that in front of Rin._

Issei came to the middle with the two other boys as he was preparing to referee the match. "Ready?" The contestants both nodded as both readied their stances. "Go!"

_Better finish this fast. _Shirou went for the kill with one strike. He put all of his strength into the swing. But when he finished his swing, his sword was no longer in his hands. He slightly gripped where his sword should have been to make sure it wasn't his eyes playing games with him, but it really wasn't there. He quickly turned around and saw Arthur with both of the swords in his hands. Shirou looked at him in utter disbelief. Not only for the fact that Arthur was able to steal his sword from him in mid attack, but at how much he's making a fool out of himself in front of Rin.

"T-That's not allowed! Come at me with your sword! Let's go again." Shirou gestured for him to toss over his sword.

"As you wish, but I will warn you. Without your guards, it will hurt." Arthur tossed him one.

Once Shirou grabbed it, he raced to attack Arthur. But instead of taking the sword this time, he slightly dodged it by a mere hair and quickly countered it with a swing to the shoulder. The force in it was heavy, so heavy that it caused Shirou to pause all his actions and stair aimlessly in pain as he went down to his own instincts failed to let him do so. His instincts felt the strength in Shirou's swings, so it told him to do the same. He almost felt guilty, if he had not warned him.

Shirou came to his senses before everyone else came rushing to his side. "Yes I am," he looked up and Arthur was offering his hand to get up. Shirou smiled and took it with his other arm that wasn't hurt. "Thanks and I guess I'll be seeing you more often." Arthur looked at him questioningly. "Welcome to the club!"

Arthur gave him a small smile and bowed, "Thank you."

"Eh it's alright. Please get up; it's kind of embarrassing for me." He said with a small laugh.

Arthur did as he was advised by his new president while the others arrived. "So he's in?" Issei asked Shirou.

"Yup!" Shirou confirmed. "I guess you can start tomorrow, bring stuff if you have some, but if not, we'll just do fittings and order stuff if you want." With that they agreed for Arthur to come back after school and was received by the entire club well.

As they walked out of the dojo, Rin did not look at Arthur as she asked him, "You went easy on him, didn't you?"

He looked up at her. Their height wasn't that different compared to Arthur and Shirou. There was no point in hiding the fact if she was able to notice. There was no point in hiding that at all, he concluded to himself. "Yes I did. But … may I call you Rin-san since you referred to me as Arthur-san earlier?" He asked politely.

"Of course."

"Thank you. As I was saying, but how were you able to tell, Rin-san?"

"You didn't even break a sweat. It was pretty obvious that Emiya wasn't a match." She said as she stopped in front of the school.

Arthur looked at their surroundings and noticed the same thing—they had to part ways now. "Well I'll-" He started but stopped because he realized Rin was trying to say something at the same time he was.

"I was considering on taking up your offer. Would that be alright?"

Arthur looked at her without any specific expression. He was just a little knocked off his balance from the suddenness of it. But after he rethought everything, it wasn't all that sudden. He was only able to hold a decent conversation with her. "Of course." He said with a smile. "Would you like to come over today?"

Rin knew she wanted to visit him or he visit her. But she didn't want to seem too forward. They haven't even hung out outside of school. In her mind she made that the prerequisite before they visited each other's' houses. "Not today, but first I would like to hang out with you outside of school before going to your house, or you go to mine. Is that alright?"

"'Hang out?'" He was puzzled by the colloquialism.

Rin almost wanted to smack her own head for forgetting that he does not really understand the current terms for things. "To hang out is to meet with friends to do fun things."

Arthur understood what she meant and where she was coming from. He did not want to leave a bad impression on her parents if they knew that a boy that she had only known for two days was coming over. "Of course. Then would you like to 'hang out' tomorrow afterschool?"

Rin wanted to laugh at him but he knew he wouldn't understand the reason why she found it funny, again. Tomorrow was going to be Friday, and them hanging out, alone, seems more like a date. But she didn't want to waste her energy in explaining something that wasn't important. "Yes, that would be great. But don't you have kendo now?" She asked with a wink.

Arthur was shocked at himself. It seems like he forgot. "You're right. Would it be alright if we meet up afterwards then?" He did not want to let his first friend in his new country down.

_It seems like it officially would look like we were on a date now. _Rin laughed to herself in her imagination. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll text you an address we can go to tomorrow, okay?" Arthur agreed that they would meet each other at the address.

As Rin was walking home, she thought to herself: _Wow. Arthur-san really has no clue. Well I guess that gives him the 'cute' look._

The next day went by fast. It seemed like a regular day for Tohsaka Rin. She went to all her classes, had alone time on top of the roof, talked to Arthur and walked him to his new club, and walked back home. But this part of the day was new, and she did not really mentally prepare herself for it. She thought it would be a piece of cake and that she had nothing to worry about. "Seriously, who am I trying to impress here?" She said to no one in particular as she looked at her closet in just her black bra and matching underwear.

She had been standing there for the last thirty minutes. She needed to get ready if she was going to make their reservation. She threw her hands up in the air and grunted in frustration. She quickly grabbed something, put it on, and rushed out.

As she got off the bus, she saw her reflection in the window pane of a store. She managed to settle for knee black high boots, a burgundy sweater cowl neck dress tightly hugging her curved figure, and a light khaki trench coat. She sped walked to the location. She was slightly early by a few minutes. As she was walking, a motorcycle flew by her and the wind from it threatened to lift her dress. She instinctively patted her dress down, but forgot that the dress hugged her body, so it was not affected. But she still glared at the motorcyclist. _The nerve._ She always hated people who did that. Was it really necessary to drive that fast in the city? No! No excuse whatsoever.

When she got to the restaurant, she saw the same motorcyclist that attempted to lift her dress. He did manage her trench coat though. It seemed like the rider just arrived as well and was dressed in a black suit with a grey button up and black tie.

_I should give him a piece of my mind._

She walked up to him, but as soon as he took off his helmet, Rin was at lost for words.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

* * *

_When she got to the restaurant, she saw the same motorcyclist that attempted to lift her dress. He did manage her trench coat though. It seemed like the rider just arrived as well and was dressed in a black suit with a grey button up and black tie. _

I should give him a piece of my mind.

_She walked up to him, but as soon as he took off his helmet, Rin was at lost for words. _

Confused aqua eyes met still emeralds. "Arthur-san?"

"Hello, Rin-san. I am glad we arrived at the same time." He gave her a small smile, completely oblivious to his unintended action earlier.

She paused a second to comprehend everything that was going on: Arthur-san was the motorcyclist that caused her trench coat to rise and he is a motorcyclist. She didn't know which part surprised her more. But she was leaning more towards the motorcyclist portion. _He doesn't look or seem like the type to drive one of those things. Let alone use it to raise a girl's skirt._ To her Arthur seemed like the quiet type that did everything by the book. _But then again, the quiet ones are the ones to look out for. They're always full of surprises._

Rin was knocked out of her internal conversation with herself by noticing that he was about to get off his motorcycle. She did not want to miss the opportunity, so she smacked his back so hard he lost some of his breath from the impact. He looked up at her in utter confusion. "That's for trying to look up my skirt, jerk."

He got off his bike and followed her into the restaurant. "Rin-san, I do not know what you mean by that. I have not tried to do such a thing."

She turned around to face him. She looked at him very sternly for a second before she gave him a wink. "I know, but you should be aware of your actions. You shouldn't be driving so close to the side street like that. Not only is it annoying for girls with skirts, but you could seriously get into a real bad accident."

He took a second to take in what she was referring to, but nodded in agreement when he realized. "My apologies." He wasn't even aware of what he was doing.

They went to the host and Rin told him about their reservations. He grabbed two menus from his post and walked them over to a secluded booth. Arthur did not notice that he should sit down as he took in the environment around him. He hadn't been to any of the restaurants in Japan since his arrival and was really in shock of how modern it was. They were surrounded by floor-to-ceiling windows, metal sculptures and vents that helped add a warehouse feel. It was low-lit helping create this unsettling feeling in Arthur.

He took his seat across from Rin and looked over the menu.

After ordering and finishing their meal, they received the check. Both their hands grabbed for it at the same time. They looked at their hands touching and then at each other's eyes. Rin started, "It's okay, I got this."

Arthur shook his head. "No, it is a gentleman's duty to pay for the lady."

"That's very kind of you, but I was the one who asked you to come out. So I think my 'duty' trumps yours."

"That does not matter. It still goes on the base principal that you are a woman and I am a man. I was raised to treat a woman with respect and that means to pay for her meal."

As they were arguing about the matter, they did not even realize that their hands were still on top of each other. "That's very good and all, but you are in _my_ culture. So that rule doesn't completely apply." There was a pause between them knowing that their argument over paying the bill was becoming ridiculous. So Rin added one final comment, "Plus it would make me happy if you let me pay."

Arthur looked her in the eyes for a moment to see a calm and earnest point of happiness that he hadn't seen in her. He sighed and agreed letting go of her hand. She gave him a victory smile, looked over the bill, and put the money on the table and they both left.

When they got to Arthur's motorcycle, he asked her how she was getting home. "I was going to take the bus. No big deal."

"Unacceptable. It is very dangerous at night. Allow me to take you home. And I won't allow you to say 'no' to my offer this time around." He stood firm with his helmet in hand offering it to her. She made her I-guess-it-can't-be-helped face. She took the helmet and put it on. He got on his motorcycle, helmetless, and she easily climbed on after him.

Arthur drove relatively slower than he was earlier. Rin took note and yelled it into his ear, "Why are you driving so slow?"

He glanced back at her, "I did not want to startle you."

"But that's not any fun." She gave him a wink. He understood the cue and let out a small smile. She was able to catch a glimpse of it through the side mirrors. She felt the motorcycle rev and they rode faster down the side streets.

When they arrived in front of her old lifeless mansion, the motorcycle came to a halt. Everything seemed dead and dark. If it was possible, monsters seemed like an ideal addition to the scene. It would have been perfect, except for the two teenagers. Their glistening eyes casting away the darkness around them, with their small smiles that crept on their faces. "Thank you, Rin-san." She cocked her head not knowing what he had meant. He explained, "I had a wonderful night."

"Me too." She said as she gave him his helmet back.

The next day at school, people were abuzz again. But this time, Rin wasn't avoiding the crowd. No, this time she followed it. She was in her usual school uniform with a trench coat following, not too closely, the mass group.

"Did you hear? She's back." Some of the students whispered to another.

Rin was starting to think the family had moved. Every time she would pass the household from school, there were no lights. No movement. No life. She even started to fiddle with the thought that they moved to another country since the children in that house did not even attend any of the local schools. But from the rumors she was hearing, the family had been here. They had always been here. And so had she.

The crowd was moving to the direction of a classroom where only a few people were inside. They started to whisper, "Oh my, that is her!"

When Rin heard those words, her heart started to ache. She wanted to confirm it herself. For her eyes, she wanted to see her. She wanted to see the girl she used to always see when she was a child. She wanted things to go back. No. She wanted more. She wanted to be there, be there more than ever before.

She glanced up to see the crowd of people slightly dispersing. Her nerves were pulling her to the door, but she knew patience is what she needed. She wanted to look eye-to-eye at her. But a sudden thought stopped her body and mind from moving: what if she doesn't remember who she, Tohsaka Rin, is?

She started contemplating in her head. It was impossible. They couldn't do that. They couldn't possibly do that. They had no means or ability to do so. _The only way they could have would to be…_ She shook the thought out of her mind. She knew those people were shady, but not shady enough to hurt a girl. No. Especially since she knew one of the people from the family she could trust. _But what if he isn't there anymore?_ Thoughts and unsure feelings kept bombarding her. Nonstop she couldn't help but think of all the possibilities that _she_ had gone through!

The bell rang. She stopped. She had to stop thinking of the uncertain. She knew she would never get an answer. The only answer she knew she would get is what she had been yearning to see. Right now is the only affirmation of anything. The only affirmation she needed, at least right now.

She walked to the classroom door where her classmates were looking into before. She took a step inside and saw the familiar back of the head she remembered years ago. A hand knocked her out of her thought process. "Rin-san," she looked to the origin of the familiar voice to find Arthur, "what are you doing here?" Before she could answer, she instinctively looked back at where she was originally looking at.

But the girl was no longer there. It was if she just vanished. But not only her, everyone in the classroom disappeared. She started to slightly panic. She couldn't understand what was happening. She turned to Arthur. But all she could see were dead purple eyes staring back at her.

Rin jolted up from her seat. "Rin? Are you okay?" She looked back to see Arthur, normal as ever. But behind him were all her classmates starring back at her. She looked to the front of the classroom to see that her teacher was not very happy of her rudeness.

"I'm sorry." She said meekly as she bowed.

The teacher stood cross-armed. She did not let her expression waiver. "I would have never imagined for you, Tohsaka-san, to have slept in class." What was even more odd to Rin was that she didn't even realize that she fell asleep or was even in class! "But since it is your first offense compared to some of your other classmates, I'll excuse it, this time." Rin deeply bowed again. "Now take your seat."

After class, Rin felt Arthur's hand on her shoulder. "What happened Rin-san?"

She gave him a shy smile. There was no need to concern him with a dream. "Nothing, I just had a… weird dream." He gave her a contemplative face. He did not know whether to question anything since she was asleep and just woke up.

"Did you hear! They're back!" Both of them turned to the students walking another distance.

Then another pack of students rushed to the same direction saying, "Yeah, can you believe they've just been here this whole time? I thought they moved, but apparently they've just been homeschooled… or something like that!"

_It can't be._ Rin followed them without saying a word to Arthur. "Rin?" He followed suit but managed to grab her hand. This caught her attention. "Rin, what is wrong? You are acting so mindlessly. It is not like you to do so."

She looked back to the crowd. They were getting further away. She needed to catch up. "J-just come on."

Arthur was confused and had no idea what was going on. Was this something the entire school needed to participate with since everyone is flocking to someplace? Even Rin!

The horde of students surrounded something or someone in the hall. But they couldn't get a good view as to whom or what it was. Questions and non-stop chattering was all that was being heard. "What happened to you guys?" "Where did you go?" "I've missed you!" It was like an interview for a talk show. The two tried tippy toeing to see, but sadly they were both not tall enough to see above all the other students, especially Arthur.

But the chattering suddenly stopped and slowly people parted ways. They started to clear a path for whoever or whatever was in the middle. Soon they got a good view of what everyone was surrounding. At first, all they could see someone pointing at them, but then Rin realized whose hand it was that was pointing at her.

"Tohsaka Rin." The pointer gave her a sinister smirk.


End file.
